This invention relates to a compact weft yarn supply system for use with looms which weave multi-color weft yarn from a stationary supply. The invention is, however, not so limited and is adaptable for use with any textile yarn processing system.
The need for supplying multiple colors of yarns to a loom has resulted in the provision of multi-tier creels. However, the vertical height of such creels has made it difficult for the loom attendant to service the uppermost creels. Furthermore, the height makes it difficult to thread up the yarn supply packages.
The use of pneumatic threading arrangements for threading the yarns supplied from an end structure to a loom is known. One such arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,982 where the vertical creel arrangement is provided with flexible guide tubes which deliver the yarn from the creel to an expander. Air, under pressure, is delivered to an end of the guide tube adjacent its end associated with the yarn supply bobbin to draw the yarn end through the guide tube. U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,393 shows another pneumatic yarn threading arrangement for threading yarns through a transport tube of a yarn creel. Here a tube supporting arrangement is provided in spaced horizontal relationship with the bobbin support apparatus. An air supply is arranged adjacent the entry end of each tube and the yarn is forced through the tube by a blast of compressed air into the entry end. both these arrangements are bulky in structure and may not transport the yarn in a totally satisfactory manner.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,693,904; 4,572,458 and 4,865,264 disclose yarn supply creel arrangements in which the supply bobbins are arranged with their axes extending along horizontal planes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,904 is not directed to a creel in which supply bobbin are vertically stacked. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,572,458 and 4,865,264 are each directed to a single rotatable creel having a plurality of vertically arranged bobbin support locations. None of the references teach vertically stacked creel support compartments.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a compact yarn supply system having a compact vertical height.
Another object of the invention is to provide a yarn supply system capable of supplying up to six different colored or textured yarns to a processing machine.
Another object of the invention is to provide yarn creels which are mobile so as to provide ease of re-supply.
Another object of the invention is to provide a yarn supply system which includes delivery apparatus which delivers the yarn from the supply system in a protected condition.
Another object of the invention is to provide a thread-up system for the delivery apparatus which is both economical and dependable.
According to the invention, the yarn packages are supported on a vertical frame by vertically aligned creels. Each creel mounts a plurality of yarn packages or bobbing so that the axis of each bobbin is disposed along substantially a horizontal plane. Each creel may support your packages of a single color or of two colors.
There is provided a yarn guide system for each color yarn. The guide system includes a pneumatic threading system which allows for quick threading up of the yarn in the guide system. From the guide system, the yarn is delivered to the fabricating machine.